Princess Peach
Princess Peach Toadstool is a main character in the Super Mario series, commonly taking the role of damsel in distress or supporting character. Background TBA Powers & Abilities *'Heart Power:' Peach possesses a type of magic called Heart Power, which naturally dispels evil magic. It is said that this is the actual reason Bowser constantly kidnaps her. **'Hovering:' Peach is capable of hovering very short distances. **'Levitation': Can levitate foes as large as Bowser and throw them several meters away. **'Therapy:' Can be used to heal another. **'Group Hug: '''Can be used to heal multiple people at once. **'Sleepy Time:' Summons sheep that cause enemies to fall asleep. **'Come Back:' Can revive others. **'Mute:' Can halt magical attacks from enemies. **'Psych Bomb:' Creates an explosion that inflicts damage upon enemies. **'Weakening': Can greatly weaken an opponents physical power and durability. *'Sports Efficency:' Peach is skilled in playing numerous different sports, such as golf, tennis, soccer, and baseball. She's even competed in the Olympic Games. Techniques *'Peach Bomber:' Peach lunges forward with her hip not her posterior sticking forward. If she connects with an opponent, she leaves behind an explosion upon them. *'Royal Strike:' Peach rockets up into the air, drill kicking the soccer ball, sending it flying with a heart-shaped trail *'Empress Peach:' Peach takes off into the air, sprouting a pair of angelic wings and proceeds to deliver a kick that's able to split a soccer ball into 3. Equipment: *'Parasol:' Peach;s signature umbrella that slows down her descent speed, and can shield her from damage. *'Perry the Parasol:' A magical parasol Peach can use as a sweeping weapon that comes with an assortment of forms: **'Bowlbrella': Perry acts as a boat, allowing Peach to float across water. **'Chargebrella': A projectile attack that glows when fully charged. **'Dashbrella': Allows Peach to attack enemies as she runs. **'Floatbrella': Allows Peach to float for a few second. **'Poundbrella': Allows Peach to Ground Pound enemies to defeat them. **'Slidebrella': Allows Peach to slide down ropes. **'Subrella': Perry transforms into a submarine, allowing for underwater travel. *'Sneaky Parasol:' Allows Peach to disguise as anyone in her castle, however, her pleasant scent will give away that it's her. *'Vibe Scepter:' **'Joy:' Makes Peach able to float in the air and access certain platforms **'Calm:' Can be used to heal Peach. **'Rage': Fire surrounds Peach, making her invincible and capable of destroying almost anything she touches. However, she can't jump as high or move as fast when using this. **'Gloom': Princess Peach starts to cry heavy streams of tears, which can be used to grow plants or defeat certain enemies: She can jump higher and run faster when using this. '''NOTE: '''Peach hasn't anymore the Vibe Scepter, however, since she was touched by the Vibe Scepter, she can still use the emotions abilities via magic. So overall, Peach's emotions aren't techniqually part of her weaponry, but her emotions are part of her magic skills *'Frying Pan:' As comedic as it sounds, it actually packs a punch *'Bombs': An assortment of bombs Peach can pluck out of her hammerspace. *'Super Slap Glove': A glove that is extremely powerful, especially when used to slap someone. *'Royal Dress': A legendary dress that greatly improves Peach's physical and magical defense. *'Rocket Launcher': A rocket launcher that fires black, spherical shells with eyes that travel long distances. *'Hammer': A giant metal hammer. Alternate Forms Boomerang Peach When Peach obtains the Boomerang Flower, she will become '''Boomerang Peach'. Peach will be given a blue suit and an endless supply of boomerangs. She can throw one at a time to destroy/retrieve items and defeat enemies. Under normal circumstances, the boomerangs will always come back to her. Cat Peach When Peach obtains the Super Bell, she will become Cat Peach. Wearing a pink cat suit, Peach will have feline traits such as being able to briefly run up vertical obstacles such as walls and pounce on enemies with a unique dive attack. If Peach obtains the Lucky Bell, she will become Lucky Cat Peach. It is the same as before, but Peach will now have the ability to transform into a statue midair. Double Peach When Peach obtains the Double Cherry, she will become Double Peach. The power-up simply duplicates another Peach into the field alongside him. If Peach grabs another one, he will get another. She can have up to five clones maximum that copy every move she does, but the duplicates themselves go down in a single hit before disappearing. Fire Peach When Peach obtains the Fire Flower, she will become Fire Peach. Peach will have a white-and-red outfit suited with the ability to easily shoot out a fireball. The fireball will bounce on the ground repeatedly before eventually going out. Jet Peach By putting on a Jet Pot, Peach transforms into Jet Peach, which grants her extra speed and flight and increases Peach's jumping height. Invincible Peach When Peach obtains a Star, she will become Invincible Peach. Peach will be covered with a shining aura that may also be multi-colored. When he obtains this form, she is completely invincible and powerful for a short time, being able to survive anything and take out anything in a single touch. However, there is a timed limit before Peach will revert back to her normal form. Mega Peach When Peach obtains the Mega Mushroom, she will become Mega Peach. Peach will become gigantic with a high increase in durability and offense. Everything Peach walks is most likely to be absolutely destroyed in his path. However, there is a timed limit before Peach will revert back to her normal form. Rabbit Peach By eating a special carrot, Peach becomes Rabbit Peach. In this form her descent speed is lowered and she can jump higher. Tanooki Peach When Peach obtains the Tanooki Suit, she will become Tanooki Peach. While wearing the Tanooki Suit, it gives off the same powers as the Racoon Leaf, but also adds in the ability for Peach to turn into a statue. This fools enemies into thinking it is just a regular statue and does not attack. Vanish Peach By putting on the vanish Cap, Peach turns into Vanish Peach; who in this form is invisible and nearly undetectable and is intangible to certain objects (i.e. walls). Feats Strength *Can lift turnips twice her size over her head. *With one swing, managed to send Bowser flying across the horizon *Destroyed the Metabug in Mario+Rabbids Kingdom, an object that can create black holes *Also defeated Exor in the RPG game. In that game, Exor (before dying) released an explosion that covered an entire constellation. *With her magic she overpowered Bowser's Dark Magic, sealed the Dark Sta and one-shotted Bowser in Dream Team. Speed * Can keep up with Mario, Luigi, and Rosalina in Super Mario 3D World. * Can outspeed the Bullet Bills, who can move at mach 5. * Reacted to lightnings and light-based attacks in the RPGs Durability *Has survived every Mario Kart and Party game. *Survived the explosion of an island. (Super Mario Adventures) *Survived a black hole in Mario+Rabbids Kingdom. *Survived a Supernova in SMG2. Skill *Eager to assist in battle whenever she can. *Actually saved Mario and Luigi from Bowser once. Weaknesses: *'Lack of Experience:' While Peach has taken action on numerous occasions, she still lacks much experience and more commonly still plays the role of damsel in distress, sometimes barely making an attempt to fight back. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Princesses Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Sportsmen Category:Healers Category:Explosives Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Clone Users Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Girly Girls